Fish thief
by TpLoz
Summary: Lucy finds a cat in her apartment, and to her dismay the cat also turns out to be a fish thief. Lucy Heartfilia is a blogger, and while she might not be the biggest one out there, she sure is something. But just how will she react when she finds out her neighbour is the one and only Flameo Hotchef, her favourite food blogger?
1. Chapter One

**This was written for NaLu week 2015 for the prompt Wander. I was unbelievably overrjoyed by this prompt because I already had this idea floating around in my head. Enjoy! :3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters associated with it.**

Lucy Heartfillia was in the middle of her usual morning routine when she heard a cat meow. For a few odd seconds she stood still, shocked by the noise. The cat meowed again and Lucy braved herself to inspect the feline noises, with only a toothbrush to protect her.

She stepped with hesitant feet to the door of the bathroom, and was met by a ball of blue fluff becoming acquainted with her feet. Luckily for the cat, Lucy was neither afraid of nor allergic to cats.

She retreated back into the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth and when she returned to her bedroom the ball of fluff seemed to have commandeered her bed, it had already moulted all over it and was currently settling down for a morning nap.

Lucy sighed and went to make breakfast. The smell of the bacon attracted the cat and she had a guest to share her food with. She didn't mind, having just moved here, she didn't have any friends or family to share breakfast with.

It didn't take long for the two to finish off the bacon, but it was obvious the cat was still unsatisfied. Lucy followed the cat to kitchen and it lead her to the fridge, urging her to open it. The second she opened it, the cat jumped up to the third shelf and caught her dinner between his teeth. It then proceeded to run away from her, not willing to give up the fillet of salmon. She chased it all around her apartment and failed to catch it.

However, just she had trapped it in the corner of her bedroom she heard a knock at the door. It was a hurried knock and it caused her to jump, giving the cat time to escape back to the kitchen.

She huffed as she watched it go, knowing she had lost this fight and went to the door and opened it to see a man with pink hair. His ruffled expression was nothing to laugh at.

* * *

Natsu was stunned when the person answered the door, he knew he had a new neighbour, but, woah, was she a beaut. Her hair was golden, her figure buxom, and her face was that of an angel. He took in her slightly ruffled appearance for a good few seconds before she cleared her throat awkwardly.

Natsu snapped out of his trance and remembered what he was looking for, "Sorry, have you seen a cat around? His name is Happy, he's blue, likes fish-" Natsu stopped speaking when he felt said cat brush against his legs. "Happy!" Joy overtook his features, making him light up like a Christmas tree.

He lifted Happy up onto his shoulders and turned back to the woman standing at the door, "Happy always wanders around the complex, but I wonder where he was this time?" He said, giving her cursory stare.

"Oh, he was in my apartment. I'm not sure how he got in here though." She said with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Thank you for looking after him, but I'm in a bit of a rush." Natsu said with a sheepish expression. He took a few steps away and then stopped and turned back, "I'm Natsu by the way." He grinned. She reciprocated the smile, "I'm Lucy."

Natsu gave her a 100 watt smile, "See you around, Luce."

Lucy returned the smile as he jogged off with his Russian blue cat on his shoulder, reminding Lucy that she had to buy more fish for herself.


	2. Chapter Two

**So I've been living under a rock for the past few months. Nah, I have really important exams in a few weeks. Soooo, an exam shaped rock? I've finally decided where I'm going with this fic, and hopefully I will be able to update again before my exams. The chapters will be short for the most part, I think. Actually I can't guarantee that. Nevermind, I'm rambling!**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

"What are you here again?" Lucy was having a stare-down with Happy again.

Happy comes and goes as he pleases, and if Lucy didn't know any better she'd swear this was his home, not hers.

She sighed, giving up in favour of writing her blog-post. This week it was about her passion to travel the world, and why she thinks traveling is so important.

 _Knowing the world we live in, is just as important as knowing ourselves._ She typed with fervour and diligence, and finished writing it in record time. Before posting it, she'd edit it a few times, but now she needs to eat.

She opens up her favourite food blog _Flameo Hotchef_ and looked at the recent recipe: _Flameo Shrimp Noodle Soup._

Lucy had a confession to make, she LOVES spice. Any spice you can name, she loves it. So, when she came across a certain blog, you can bet it was love at first sight.

Luckily she has frozen shrimp in her tiny freezer, so she quickly gets to work, following the recipe to a tee.

As usual, it's heavenly. Lucy wouldn't expect anything less from Flameo.

She typed out a comment underneath the recipe: _Amazing as always! Your recipes are the only way I survive. Seriously._

Her comment however, is swallowed up in the sea of other comments. His food blog is one of the most popular on the internet. She always comments despite this, it can't hurt, right?

She had nearly forgotten about the cat until he jumped back up onto her desk.

Lucy sighed again and picked up her phone, _Your cat is here. Again._

After a few seconds he replied, _I'll come get him later! I'm a bit busy atm :D_

Lucy grumbled under her breath, looked at Happy once more, and then began to edit.


End file.
